


You are (not) the one for me

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, i mean not yet but there will definitely be fluff in the future, i'll add other characters and tags as they come up, its implied that izumi has feelings for makoto, they don't get along but THEY WILL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:05:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: It all started with lust. A mutual contract to use each other, no feelings warranted or expected.“I don’t wanna get all lovey-dovey with a guy.”Izumi just snorted, as if mocking his reaction before giving a reply of his own.“As if I’d ever go on a date with the likes of you.”They were better being just friends with benefits. It was easy, it was comfortable. And neither wanted that to change.Or so they thought.





	1. It started with lust

Izumi sighed, rolling his shoulders back, one at the time in a clearly bothered gesture. His clothes were sticking to his body awkwardly and even without seeing, he knew his make-up must be a mess. He haven’t used his water-resistant make-up because he _was not planning to be thrown to the pool_. Damn, he’d have to tell a piece of his mind to that stupidly loud hero-wannabe.

Did he even had a change of clothes? Looking around for his own locker he tried to remember what clothes he could have in there. Maybe his uniform for the tennis club? It’d be annoying to explain why he was wearing that when there were no club activities, but even that was better than walking around like the literal mess he was right now.

Once he reached his locker, he opened the number lock with a fast movement, Makoto’s birthday rolling naturally in between his fingers. Oh! Good luck! He also had the training uniform. The shiny blue and white would make him stand out anyway, but he would get less weird looks with that on.

Ready to change, Izumi started to take off his clothes. The vest, heavier with the water it had absorbed was the first thing to be tossed aside.

“Gross, it feel so sticky...” Pretty sure the lockers were absolutely empty at this hour, the complaint wasn’t meant to reach anyone… especially not the blond that was just now staring at him with a puzzled expression.

It wasn’t long before the blatant –and strangely heated- staring would become obvious to the silver-haired. Clearly annoyed, he turned around half-way through taking off his clothes, shirt still clinging to his skin even if the buttons were all off.

“Hakaze? What are _you_ doing here?” Izumi asked, more confused than anything at the unexpected presence on his back.

\--

Kaoru gulped, eyes shaking slightly. He should have make his leave as soon as he realized Izumi was there. He shouldn’t be staring so much and yet he was.

They say the nape of a girl is a pretty seductive sight, right?

As soon as Kaoru got a sight of Izumi’s slender neck, wet silver hair sticking to the skin, he found himself unable to look away. Already trapped by the alluring sight, he ended up following the trail of the water down that body, hardly covered by the transparent-looking wet shirt.

The line of his back made a beautiful curve, leading the eyes to the slender waist and slightly wider hips… his pants sticking to the usually hidden shapes of his body in a way rather seductive way…

Now, his eyes were forcefully tore away from Izumi’s lower back when his name was called.

Right in front of him was Izumi, being _an absolute mess_. The carefully messy hair-style he worked so hard to keep completely ruined, his hair was all down, looking longer than usual, framing the shape of his small face. The blue eyes that were staring at him were surrounded by dark clouds of what he guessed was messed up mascara… and yet, somehow he didn’t looked bad. Ah, he was a model alright; after seeing this, even Kaoru had to admit he was beautiful.

“What’s with that dumb look on your face, huh? Say something already”

With this disheveled look, hair and clothes in disarray, confused and slightly flustered expression, even those words sounded… _sexy_. The more he stared the more he felt like he was losing himself, even that frown looking cute when joined by a blush… it was so, _erotic_.

Before he could even think of what he was doing, his feet were taking him closer to his classmate. A hand resting on the lockers behind him, he cornered the other with his body, gloating in how Izumi retreated to his presence and looked up at him with nervous defiance.

Golden eyes trailed the shapes of Izumi’s body now that he was closer. The lines of his neck, the v shape of his collarbones, the tender pink of his nipples showing through his shirt. He gulped. He had always liked the way you could see the bras under wet shirts… but seeing the nipples directly wasn’t bad at all either.

Maybe noticing the intense stare, Izumi crossed one arm across his chest.

“H-hey, what are you looking at?” was his voice betraying him? He seemed embarrassed.

  _Almost like a girl_.

Kaoru found a smile on his lips. Izumi was looking so terribly cute and erotic he couldn’t help but wanting to hunt him down. _But he was still a boy right?_

“What? You embarrassed that a guy can see your nipples?” he joked.

“Hah? Shouldn’t _you_ be embarrassed? Staring so much at a man’s chest. Weren’t you straight?” a low blow, expected from someone like Izumi. He never held his punches… in the figurative sense.

“Well, yeah” Kaoru shrugged it off in the same way he did with anything else, and Izumi’s blue eyes narrowed in confusion. Well, Kaoru had always been very defensive of his ‘straightness’ so it was understandable.

Even Kaoru found strange how enticing Izumi looked right now, and how little restrain he felt towards trying to touch him. Maybe the lack of girls around school had finally got to his head, or maybe he had been lacking action in bed.

Trying not to think too much about any of that, Kaoru pressed forward.

His free hand going up slowly, threading the waters in case Izumi would slap him away, he placed his index finger against the uncovered navel, tracing the way up to his chest with a feather-light touch. Once he couldn’t continue moving up because of the arm that Izumi had placed over his own chest, he started to poke him playfully as if telling him to move his arm away.

“But you’re not, right?”

Both the movement of those hands and the tone of his voice were flirty, evidently so. And Izumi was justifiably confused.

Even so, and much to Kaoru’s surprise, there was no slap to his hand. Rather than that, Izumi yielded, reluctantly lifting his arm enough for Kaoru to reach his nipple. And that he did. Long index and middle finger promptly grasping at the nipple, a little jolt in Izumi’s body at the sudden touch.

“Are you really suggesting _that_?” His voice was defensive, as one would expect from this situation, but he didn’t seemed to completely reject the idea. He was a man alright. Kaoru almost felt like snorting.

“What would _that_ be?” he asked, voice a husky and heated whisper against Izumi’s ear. The fresh smell of Izumi’s hair-spray and cologne had been watered down but still remained there… it was an unpleasant smell, making his nose wrinkle. However, instead of pulling away at it, he moved closer, reducing the space between Izumi and himself. He wanted to make that awful smell fade from that soft body. Completely. Overwrite it with his own.

“Don’t play dumb, Kao-kun” Izumi said, a more annoyed tone in his lips, as if he was ready to slap Kaoru if he avoided the problem again.

He massaged at the tender nipple for a moment, chewing down on the words he was going to use. The faint reactions of Izumi to the stimulation of his nipple –like the shiver on his blue eyes or the stronger blush on his cheeks- erotic enough to give Kaoru a last push forward.

“Fine, don’t get all angry at me.” He smiled, a bit of a breath before his next sentence “I want to do it.”

“Hah? Just how easy to you think it is to get in my pants, you damn playboy?” He protested, his position unchanged leaving Kaoru to continue playing with his nipple “I have my pride too, you know?”

“For saying that, you don’t seem to hate it.” Kaoru took a bet, tongue rolling down Izumi’s ear right after he finished talking. He could easily earn himself a punch in the stomach with this, but he somehow felt that the model wouldn’t be against his advance.

And he was right. Izumi sighed low, eyelids fluttering close in clear want. As if to fully appreciate the expressions he was managing to get, the blond moved away from the model’s ear, face still dangerously close to the other.

“Well, your face is my type” Izumi shrugged it as unimportant and Kaoru felt like chuckling again. “But, are you really planning to do it here? Just how classless can you be? No mood at all~”

“You mean like a date and stuff? No way. I don’t wanna get all lovey-dovey with a guy.”

Izumi frowned and Kaoru accepted that as a sign that he had pushed his luck a bit too much. Would Izumi kick him in the shin or punch him in the stomach? He braced for impact, body recoiling just a bit.

However, there was no such thing. Izumi just snorted, as if mocking his fearful reaction before giving a spoken reply.

“As if I’d _ever_ go on a date with the likes of you” Before golden eyes, there was an uncommon smile, a bit of a smug grin mixed with what seemed like pure enjoyment. It seemed like both of them agreed that dating was insane.

They were so close he could see all the different tones of blue that made up the beauty of those eyes, the little blurs of mascara that surround them and added interest to this sight. As if he can notice what Kaoru is thinking, Izumi lifts his right hand. A tender index moving along the lower line of his eyes, he cleans himself enough to look decent and Kaoru can’t help but chuckle.

Stopping a stupid grin from showing up on his face, Kaoru looked at Izumi with eyes that speak of begging; like a puppy. Was that the face he used to beg sex from girls? Izumi rolled his eyes, as if to make evident how little effect such expression has on him. Yet, the answer he comes up with is exactly the one Kaoru wanted to hear.

“Whatever. Let’s make it quick. I don’t think either of us will appreciate being found.” Izumi whispered, his arm finally moving out of the way, completely revealing his chest to the chestnut eyes of Kaoru as if telling him to do as he wanted.

Had he decided beforehand to accept Kaoru’s suggestion, or the puppy face had worked to tilt the balance on his favor? He wasn’t sure, but it seemed like it’d be worth trying it again… _if_ there was a chance for that.

 “Roger~”

An obvious grin on his lips as he finally had gotten what he wanted, Kaoru allowed his right hand, which was already engrossed in playing with Izumi’s chest, to sneak under the wet fabric of his shirt and cup at his chest, enjoying the direct contact of skin against skin.

Now, he had one free hand and full permission from Izumi to touch and roam. One step forward, Kaoru softly pressed the palm of his hand against Izumi’s side, after a faint caress that followed the line of Izumi’s hip bone, Kaoru surrounded his waist, placing his hand on the little of Izumi’s back right under the sticky wet shirt. Eyes now closed, Izumi sighed low, body moving a bit closer to Kaoru’s.

Taking that as a ‘keep going’, Kaoru continued moving his hand, this time following the line of his spine until reaching for his pants… and lower. The pants were dripping wet, and they clung to the shape of Izumi’s body, allowing Kaoru to fully guess the round shapes underneath his fingers. Unable to control himself any longer, Kaoru squeezed the soft and firm shape of Izumi’s butt in between his fingers. It was as nice to the touch as he had expected it to be.

The only reaction of the model to the obvious groping was a soft gasp, which mixed along harmoniously with the muffled sighs that came from Kaoru’s insistent molesting of his nipple. He seemed to be enjoying Kaoru’s touching and groping, eyes closed and lower lip trapped in between his own pearled teeth.

“Izumi-chan is very sensitive~” he teased, unable to keep the comment for himself, head dipping as he reached for the line of Izumi’s neck, tongue taking the stray drops of water from his skin.

“ _Fuck_. You sound like that damn Okama” Izumi growled, voice clearly disgruntled.

“So no good?” he asked, leaving tender kisses against Izumi’s skin in between words “Then how do you want me to call you?”

Izumi tilted his head to the side, giving some extra space for Kaoru to lick and suck if he so wanted. A space Kaoru rushed to make use of, promptly sucking and playfully brushing his teeth against the skin.

“If you _have_ to call my name then just do it like always” even his annoyed tone sounded heated and erotic when mixed with so much breathless panting.

Kaoru nodded in agreement, taken slightly aback by the harsh request. All of his girls would be glad to be called ‘chan’ by him, and if not, they’d found charming that he’d ask for preferences. But Izumi wasn’t like that. Maybe because he was a man, or maybe because he wasn’t really interested in Kaoru, he seemed nothing but annoyed by this playboy tactics. And Kaoru found himself enjoying that. Flirting had always been a game to him, and Izumi was now an interesting challenge for him.

Hands busy continued to relentlessly roam and tease the body in front of him, occasional muffled sounds giving him a hint of what felt good for his unusual partner. Meanwhile, his mouth occupied itself with licking turned into sucking, very obvious slurping sounds coming from the neck he was thoroughly attacking.

“Kao-kun…If you leave any marks I’ll slap your face so hard my hand will be marked there for days, you hear me?” Izumi’s threat was so clear and direct Kaoru felt the need to move away at once.

“You are fussy even in this situation?” he huffed, finding the model’s restriction a binding too tight on his freedom.

“Of course I am, you idiot” Izumi clicked his tongue, the line he said one Kaoru had heard way too many times already, in situations completely different to this one.

If he gave it some thought, Kaoru could possibly understand Izumi’s annoyance towards being marked, but right now he didn’t cared. He was selfish when it came to sex, even more now that he didn’t had to worry about being a ‘gentle-man’. And damn, he enjoyed marking his partners quite a bit.

“Come on Senacchi, no one will notice if it’s just a bit~” he tried to insist, a tone bordering with childish as he insisted, the common nickname sounding so foreign in this situation.

However, the icy blue in Izumi’s eyes refused to warm up. Such an intransigent expression Kaoru realized there was no choice for him but giving up for now. Maybe once he managed to melt Izumi some more he’d agree, who knows?

“Ok, ok~ No marks” he said in his usual carefree tone before pressing an open-mouthed kiss against the side of Izumi’s neck, tongue making tender circles in the trapped skin “Anything else?”

“It feels gross to be dripping wet like this, so get me off my clothes already” Izumi’s tone wasn’t especially playful, but Kaoru couldn’t help but find something intentional in that word selection.

Not without reluctance, Kaoru stopped playing with Izumi’s chest in order to help him off his shirt. The light piece of clothing, so full of water he could practically feel it dripping on his fingers just with touching it, fell heavily to the ground and Izumi’s torso was at last, completely naked.

Attracted by the tone of Izumi’s nipples, Kaoru had to move away from the model’s neck and instead, plant a kiss against his chest. Licking on the skin, Kaoru stopped over one of the nipples, tongue flicking over the tip as his teeth brushing harshly against the soft flesh underneath. A tempered sigh coming from Izumi at the contact, Kaoru felt that slender body arching up and moving close, as if to facilitate the licking.

“Ahn…Kao-kun… stop groping at my ass” Izumi’s voice didn’t sounded as annoyed as one could have believed, the click of a belt being unfastened reaching Kaoru’s ears almost at the same time as Izumi’s words “I can’t take off my pants like this”

An ‘oops’ in his face, Kaoru reluctantly took his hand away from the softness of Izumi’s backside. Izumi started to push his uniform pants down, the position uncomfortable since Kaoru refused to move away from his chest, even using both hands around his waist and back to keep him in place.

“Do you like doing that or what?” the words came out slowly, annoyance lost in between the occasional panting and struggling sounds as he tried to fully undress while having his upper body a hostage of Kaoru’s desires.

“Maybe” Kaoru smirked, teeth sinking hard on Izumi’s nipple and pulling a bit from it before finally moving back. An accomplished look at the tender moan that came from Izumi’s lips, and even more, at how nice the nipple looked fully erect, Kaoru flicked a thumb against it as he added “And Senacchi seem to like it, so why not?”

The pool of liquid gold that were his eyes darted at Izumi’s in look for an answer, just to be avoided. He smiled regardless, the redness splashed across Izumi’s cheeks being more than enough of an answer. He wasn’t going to deny he liked having his nipples played with even if he felt embarrassed. Wasn’t that too cute of a reaction?

Not missing a beat, Kaoru’s hands reached to Izumi’s back, sneaking up and down the tender skin before settling on the roundness of his butt, fingers sinking on it harsh and needy.

One arm reaching around Kaoru’s neck to pull him closer, Izumi rested his face against the crook of Kaoru’s neck, sinking his nose in the slightly longish blond hair that fell over it. Izumi didn’t complained, not even when Kaoru slipped his hands under the last layer of clothes that separated him from being completely naked, his black underwear, to better fondle his ass. On the contrary, he purred tenderly against his neck, in what sounded like satisfaction.

While Kaoru tried to not focus too much on how cute that purring had sounded, Izumi’s other hand reached for his stomach, following the shape of his abs as he went further down. Stopping at the hem of Kaoru’s pants, Izumi playfully passed over his belt before palming his clothed member.

“Already this hard?” he was probably trying to mock him, but his voice sounded too hungry and needy to work “Does it hurt? I’ll take it out” he mumbled against Kaoru’d neck, blindly scrambling to unfasten his belt.

The speed and accuracy in which he did it had to be illegal. It almost made Kaoru wonder just how many belts was Izumi unfastening on daily basis. Almost, because he didn’t wanted to think of any men when he was already threading dangerous lands by fondling one.

Soon enough, Izumi had sunk one hand into Kaoru’s underwear, reaching for his dick and pulling it out of its clothed prison. His hand felt soft, long and slender fingers wrapping themselves around his length as if confirming the size and girth.

“Not bad, huh?” Izumi chuckled against his neck, hand now moving to pump on his length with confidence. Kaoru had to exercise some self-restrain in order not to groan at how good it felt to be jerked off by him. His hands were so delicate he could picture a girl jerking him if he closed his eyes, and so he did. What an expert was Izumi, now cupping the head to rub at his urethra with his index, then fondling his balls with no reserve, long and hard strokes at his whole length in between both.

Body heated up and groans hardly kept inside his mouth, Kaoru found his fingers hastily looking for Izumi’s lower entrance. He had his fair share of experience using the back side of girls that liked such plays, so he wasn’t too thrown off pace. He spread Izumi’s butt-cheeks enough to have better access to his hole and after rubbing it for a while, Izumi meekly whining against his ear the whole time, he pushed his middle finger inside.

Just as expected, it felt tight and warm, squeezing him hard. Being a bit rougher than with his usual hook-ups, Kaoru started to move his finger in and out at the same speed that Izumi was jerking him, earning some nice moans from the model, who was now spreading his legs open for him. It wasn’t hard to push a second finger in, the in and out motions being seasoned with some spreading and twirling around as he tried to further stretch the other. Izumi must be really used to this, because soon enough Kaoru had three fingers all the way to the knuckles into his ass.

“You have condoms on you, right?” Izumi asked against his ear, licking his earlobe right after “I’ll put it on for you”

His voice as shaky as his body, Izumi was now mostly supporting his body in the arms that surrounded his waist, knees probably failing him. Did he liked to have his ass played with so much?

“The outside pocket of my wallet…” Kaoru’s voice was breathy when he replied, nuzzling roughly at Izumi’s soft hair “in the back pocket of my pants”

Izumi pulled his hand away from Kaoru’s neck for the first time. Adjusting his body to loop his now free arm around Kaoru’s waist, he reached at the back of his pants, skillful fingers struggling just a bit in opening the wallet and finding the condom.

Hands clumsily grasping at Kaoru’s arms as he tried not to fall down with his unstable legs, Izumi brought the package to his mouth, teeth grasping at a corner and pulling hard to open it.

_God that was so sexy._

With the condom in his fingers, Izumi reached down for Kaoru’s length. Stopping the handjob he was still doing with his other hand, Izumi pressed the condom against the tip of Kaoru and gently rolled it down. A fast and skilful movement that didn’t lasted more than a few seconds. A whistle finding its way on his mouth before he could think of controlling himself, Kaoru ended up commenting on it.

“You are good”

“It’s all practice” Izumi retorted with a smug grin, body retreating a bit from Kaoru’s “Let’s get to it already”

Izumi shook himself off Kaoru’s grasp, and turned his back on Kaoru. With both hands resting over the lockers, legs spread open and ass propped up, it was the most inviting position Kaoru could have ever imagined Izumi getting into.

“You sure you’re ready?”

“You aren’t _that big_ Kao-kun.” Wow, was there any need to roast him like that? Damn you Izumi “And you aren’t my first either. I know what I’m doing” Izumi threw a glance over his shoulder, red cheeks giving him a much more bashful expression than his shameless speaking could have hinted. “Don’t chicken out on me. You want to go inside? Then do it already, we don’t have much time.”

This kind of begging –if it could be called that- was rather seductive, Kaoru decided as he felt the desire pooling in his stomach. The back sight was especially good, the line of Izumi’s back along with the tender shape of his waist making him look even more like a girl in this position.

Before he knew what he was doing, he had already placed himself behind Izumi. One hand clawing at Izumi’s waist and the other guiding his own member towards the hole he had been playing with, Kaoru pushed the tip inside.

Izumi’s body jolted tenderly at the sensation, a gasped moan communicating the surprise and desire he was now feeling.

Tongue sticking out from his lips in a show of concentration, Kaoru continued to push himself inside. It was tight and warm, welcoming him inside with hardly any effort on his part. It almost felt as if he was being guided inside. He had got himself quite the erotic body to fuck. Tongue now rolling over his upper lip, Kaoru pushed even harder, one harsh stroke forward making their hips come together at once, a wet smacking sound echoing as the softness of Izumi’s butt pressed fully against his waist.

“So good” he said to no one in specific, bucking his hips back before thrusting back in hard. Izumi seemed to disarm even more, hands sliding down a couple of centimeters, along with the rest of his body.

An iron grasp on Izumi’s waist, preventing it from moving away, Kaoru continued to thrust his way in, self-control inexistent as the raw took control over him. Izumi’s insides felt so good, clinging onto him when he pulled out and receiving him when he pushed in. And the deeper he went, the more Izumi’s voice went out of control. Moans and purrs just half- muffled as he seemed to be battling a lost battle against the pleasure.

“Is my cock good, Senacchi?” he couldn’t help but ask, pace rough and fast as he felt more and more the urgency of releasing.

“Aghn, shaddup…” Izumi’s talking was turning sloppy with every new intrusion, frequent moans letting him with no bite in his words “If you can talk… then fuck me harder”

Kaoru could, quite literally, feel his dick turning harder inside of Izumi at the shameless plead. No need to tell him twice. _He’ll fuck you harder alright._

Kaoru was usually a gentle lover, tenderly making love to the girls that fell victim of his charms. He liked to seduce them and give them tons of sweet pleasure, in whichever way they wanted.

But this was no girl. It was a man. A classmate. And he was clearly enjoying the roughness in treatment, his moans of pleasure working to further unleash the beast inside of Kaoru. Harder, deeper; forcefully and inconsiderate. Like using a toy to pleasure himself. Hands sinking into Izumi’s hips, he continued to thrust himself deeper and harder, enjoying the absolute dominance he seemed to have.

“Ahn, ahn… yes, just like that” Izumi moaned below him, rocking his hips back to make the penetration even deeper. He was still supporting himself against the lockers with one hand, but the other seemed to have moved to his crotch, jerking himself off at the same time Kaoru fucked him hard. “Ahn… Yuu-kun… Yuu-kun”

Kaoru threw his head back, guttural grunting on the back of his throat as he continued with this savage pace. He could feel Izumi’s body shaking underneath him as much as he could feel him tightening around him.

“Agh, I’m close…” he warned, a habit from his times with girls, a last spurt starting before he had any confirmation from the silver haired.

“Ahh, shut up--” Izumi protested, own hand moving faster as if to forcefully take himself to climax.

Soon enough Izumi had ended, yet again screaming that puzzling ‘Yuu-kun’, the tightness of his body making Kaoru follow him right after.

It was so good.

\--

Izumi stretched his back a little, hands reaching inside his locker for a change of clothes to put on. Finding a towel in between his stuff, Izumi gave a grateful sigh.

“I am so taking a shower. I feel all sticky and gross.” Kaoru half-listened, cleaning the mess of Izumi’s cum on the lockers with some tissues after being nagged to do it. He couldn’t really complain, still basking in the after-glow of the amazing sex.

Once the last stain had been cleaned, he gave a satisfied sigh, throwing the papers into the trashcan, right after the used condom.

“Are you going to take a shower as well?” Izumi questioned as if he was wondering about the weather, the whip of his head making some of the water drops that were still on his hair splash around. Even now he looked terribly pretty, erotism making itself present on his bitten lips and flushed cheeks.

“Nah, I’ll pass. I don’t even have any clothes to change into” he declared with a carefree smile, gaining a look of disdain from part of the other. “What? Did you wanted me to join you in the showers?”

“Don’t make it sound gross, you disgusting playboy.” He shook his head as he talked, using some wet tissues to properly clean the make-up from his face. Now that was the Izumi he knew. It was hard to think it was the same guy that have been moaning under him not as far as a few minutes ago.

Kaoru sat down and sighed, half-lidded eyes staring at the emptiness in front of them. He could feel part of Izumi’s scent clinging to his clothes and body, waking up memories of the still clearly vivid pleasure he had just experienced.

“You know? I wouldn’t mind doing this again.” He threw a glance at Izumi, absentminded thoughts becoming words in the heated locker room.

“Heh, and here I thought you liked girls better” Izumi replied with an arrogant and smug grin. He closed the door of his locker, crumbling the used tissues into a tight ball.

“Oh, I do like them better. But you _are_ pretty and that felt _good_ ” not even ten seconds after admitting that, Kaoru felt the need to add a clarification “I don’t _like_ you though”

“Yes, yes. I _dislike_ you too. I think we already had this conversation Kao-kun” Izumi replied immediately, not even a pinch of sweetening in his words even now. He was pretty much completely naked, and just like that, he nonchalantly paraded before Kaoru in his way to the shower room, stopping just to throw the ball of tissues into the trashcan.

“You’re always so harsh” Kaoru chuckled, eyes blatantly following Izumi across the room.

There was no continuation for their chat, and Kaoru wondered if Izumi was purposefully ignoring him. It wouldn’t be the first time Izumi did that, and he would usually just accept it. However, this time around he couldn’t help but wanting an answer.

“So?” he threw the question to the air.

“So what?” Izumi retorted in a second, not even turning around to look at him. It probably was accurate to say he was playing with him, trying to force him to spell out his thoughts.

“Are we doing this again?” he conceded, not without a bit of hesitation.

Izumi didn’t replied, disappearing from Kaoru’s sight as he walked behind the lockers. He heard, however, the door of the showers opening. Time to give up on getting an answer.

“If I have the time, I might consider it” and then the door closed with a cutting sound, preventing Kaoru from attempting to reply.

However, he felt in high spirits. He had gotten as much of a reply from Izumi as he could hope, and it was favorable to him.

He would have never expected to feel glad about the chance to spend time with Izumi. But even if he couldn’t get along with the uptight and annoying Sena, he felt like he can grow fond to the slutty Izumi that shakes his hips and opens his legs for him.

And he was sure Izumi felt the same way about him.

They couldn’t be friends, and they definitely wouldn’t work as a couple. But they might do well _friends with benefits._


	2. You are -not- like me

****Kaoru grunted low, canines sinking into his lower lip as he clung to whatever restrain he had left. Which wasn’t easy with the dirty slurping sound that was making him go crazy right now.

Another moan resounding in the back of his throat as he attempted to keep it under control, Kaoru sunk his right hand into messy silver. Fingers tangling themselves into the wavy locks, he pulled back just a bit, forcing Izumi to move back as well.

Confused, the blue eyes that had remained hidden behind closed eyelids finally showed themselves, darting up at him in question. The evident frown seeming only adorable when added onto the rest of the picture, dark red tainting his cheeks and mouth wide open as he sucked on Kaoru’s cock. The sight was alluring, to say the least.

And Izumi was no rookie when it came to giving head. Just before he had been licking up and down his length with eagerness, going as far as to suck at his balls, and now he was swallowing him down, one of his hands compensating for what his mouth couldn’t manage to eat down.

And not only was his pace pretty quick and his gag-reflex minimum, allowing Kaoru to reach deep into his throat, but he continued to use his tongue all the time, mixing it with some pressure from his cheeks as he sucked hard on it.

“Senacchi… just how much do you love cock?” he found himself asking, a chuckle in his lips. Unable to verbalize a sassy reply in this situation, Izumi had to be satisfied with only a glare. Too bad it only made Kaoru feel more excited.

Throwing his head back Kaoru grunted low. They were in one of the bathroom stalls, so being loud was completely out of the question. Yet, with how good Izumi’s mouth felt, it was damn hard to keep the moans to himself. Were any of his girls this good with his mouth? He didn’t think so.

He looked down once more as he felt the vibration of a moan against his dick. Golden eyes soon catching up on how Izumi was shamelessly jerking himself, blue eyes closed once more.

“Getting hard from sucking me?” he asked again, expecting to get another glare, but Izumi didn’t opened his eyes, completely focused in his task.

Kaoru wondered if Izumi was now thinking about the same ‘Yuu-kun’ that he kept calling whenever they had sex. Maybe. He shook the thought away from his head. Even if that was the case, it had nothing to do with him. As long as he could get pleasure from Izumi’s body the rest didn’t matter. After all, they weren’t friends, nor were they lovers. Just occasional sex partners.

“I’m… close…” he grunted as he felt the impossibility of containing himself any longer, hips bucking forward and hand keeping Izumi in place. He could hear the struggling sounds of Izumi trying not to choke, but he didn’t mind them much, bucking his hips a second time before cumming deep inside Izumi’s mouth. He could feel Izumi’s nose against the low of his abdomen, and his messy hair tickling on his skin, his hands tapping at Kaoru’s as if to tell him to stop.

Only when he was done shooting his load did he pulled back, allowing his now flaccid cock to fall from Izumi’s open mouth. Pulling at his hair, Kaoru made Izumi tilt his head back as to get a good sight of his face. There was white cum dripping from the corners of his mouth and out of his nose, as he had obviously been taken by surprise, his blue eyes full of tears even now. Looking further down, it seemed like Izumi had reached climax himself even with all of that, his right hand tainted with his own white.

“Senacchi is such a pervert~” he joked, gaining himself a glare and a strong slap on the arm. Fingers untangling themselves from Izumi’s hair, the silver haired was finally free to get up. Hastily closing his pants, Izumi turned towards the lavatory, throwing up all of Kaoru’s seed inside with a disgusted expression.

Kaoru couldn’t say he felt flattered, but if he was Izumi he wouldn’t like to have the taste of a man’s cum in his mouth either so he couldn’t complain. He would like, however, to have Izumi swallow it down at least once.

“Says the one that _literally facefucked me_ ” he said clearly annoyed, spitting a couple more of times before standing up, steps taken directly to the sinks. “Next time you cum in my mouth I’m gonna chew your dick off”

Leaving those grim words in the air, Izumi proceeded to get abundant water into his mouth and gargle, spitting over and over again for a while.

“You don’t mean that~ I think you appreciate my cock being in one piece as much as I do” Kaoru chuckled, hardly caring about Izumi’s threats. He was always like that.

“Don’t get so full of yourself. I can get another dick to ride any day” Izumi huffed, finally moving away from the sinks to get some paper to dry his face.

Disgusted by the mental image that came from that comment –who wanted to see two guys fucking, honestly?- Kaoru shook his head.

“Let’s leave it at that, I don’t want any details” he requested, and Izumi just sighed. He tiredly checked his pockets until finding his phone. One quick check to the hour making him groan in annoyance.

“Can’t believe Kao-kun made me miss lunch. Now I’m gonna have to eat at the next break and my whole schedule will be a mess…”

Kaoru just shrugged and took out his phone, hardly listening to the endless banter of Izumi, way more interested in planning out his weekend than listening to all that nagging. He appreciated being able to blow some steam in between classes, but he still couldn’t stand Izumi’s uptight personality. Ah, he needed the soothing presence of beautiful flowers~

He finally lifted his eyes from the screen when the voice of Izumi disappeared, giving him the same empty sensation of having your background music suddenly turned off. Izumi was now looking at him, arms crossed over his chest and legs slightly crossed. There was this indescribable thing about him that made him look beautiful and in control in all circumstances, like a model in a planned set. Maybe it was the aura he had, his demeanors, the composition of his clothes or the learned way of standing. He was _a model_ after all.

Which made him remember.

“Senacchi, do you have time this weekend? Or maybe after class on Friday?” Izumi glared at him for full 5 seconds before changing his expression to a more curious one.

“It depends. What for?”

“Well, I have a date this Sunday…”

“And now suddenly I stopped caring” Izumi made a little circle with his head, turning as if he was ready to leave.

“Just listen, ok? It’s this really cute and sophisticated girl, so I want to surprise her with a nice present.” Izumi just rolled his eyes, making it hard to know if he was paying attention or not. Which Kaoru decided to ignore in order to fully explain the situation he had at hand “So, I was thinking Senacchi could give me a hand in picking a present for her. Since you seem to know about fashion.”

“I. Do. Not. Care.”

“Come on, it won’t take long. And I’ll even invite you something to eat afterwards! What do you say?”

“Hmn, so you’ll invite me something?” Izumi pondered, hand on his hip and doubtful eyes.

“Yeah! Anything you want!” Kaoru insisted yet again with a smile.

“You said anything, and I’m taking your words on that.” He said, pointing at him with a somewhat menacing index finger “I have some time this Friday after practice. So, five pm at the shopping district. You get even 2 minutes late and I’ll leave without waiting.”

“Got it~” The conversation over with that, Kaoru decided to part ways with Izumi. It’d be really awkward if they both got to class together, right? Plus, he really didn’t felt like taking some boring math class. And he had skipped lunch. He should go get something to eat. Maybe he’d get lucky and meet the producer while he was at that.

\--

“Hey, aren’t these earrings something she would like?” Izumi pointed at one of the showcases, earrings like silver waterfalls in the middle of blue velvet having called his attention. If he had an eye for people –and he most definitely did- these should fit the fashion sense of the girl that Kaoru fancied.

With such a sophisticated style, it was a pretty safe bet in any case. There must be very few girls who couldn’t appreciate the prettiness of such an accessory.

Kaoru walked closer, taking an uninterested look at the piece of jewelry. His eyes clearly searching for something else, which Izumi dared to guess was the price.

“Senacchi, is this some sort of bullying?” Kaoru could use such a pitiful voice sometimes, honestly.

“Isn’t that rude of you? I got out of my way and came since you asked me to. It’s not like I don’t have better things to do than help you pick out presents from some Jane Doe?”

“Senacchi… it sounds real ominous when you say it like that so can you not? And, to be honest, I don’t want to go walking around with a guy either.”

Izumi rolled his eyes, not sure of what annoyed him more, if Kaoru’s whining or the way he tried to appeal at his ‘straightness’ even in front of the one guy he was fucking on regular basis.

‘Dude, we’ve been fucking pretty damn often for more than a month, do you really think you’re 100% straight even now?’ he felt like saying but decided not to. He honestly had no energy to deal with any of this.

“Next time point at something a high-schooler can buy and I’ll listen to you, ok?” Kaoru insisted and Izumi just sighed, not very excited about having to leave this store and look for another that would better fit this new additional request.

“Fine, fine, whatever you say.”

He had hoped that Kaoru’s request would be fulfilled with that, so they could go straight to the restaurant he was aiming for and get some nice meal. Dejection in his voice, he sighed once before presenting his hand forward, a questioning stare from Kaoru making him frown.

“Don’t just stare at me with that dumb face. Let me see her Instagram again”

Not even thinking of complaining, the blond obeyed his instruction.

True, he didn’t cared about that random girl nor about Kaoru. However, this wasn’t a personal favor to Kaoru, but a deal. And it wouldn’t suit well with Izumi to half-ass his part of it and then expect a reward. He wasn’t Kaoru after all.

She seemed the type to want to look mature. There were some girls like that in the agency so he had a grasp of their tastes, even if he didn’t spent nearly as much time with them as Narukami.

Probably a handbag would be the best choice for a present. And if his memory didn’t failed him, there was just the perfect place to get something like that for an affordable place not so far ahead.

Tossing Kaoru’s phone back at him, Izumi started to walk down the street with fast steps.

Like any commercial district, the music of different stores mixed in the air, just like the persistent smell of fried food. Autumn was starting, and most stores showed that in their selection of clothes. He should probably get a coat soon.

The accidental brush of Kaoru’s arm against his own as the rivers of people forced them to stick closer together, felt strange. It made him remember that he haven’t come alone.

It would have been better if that was the case

Or if it was Makoto Yuuki.

Ah, he wondered what could Makoto be doing… well, he _knew_ that Makoto was still in practice with Trickstar –because of course, he knew his schedule by heart- but he still wanted to know what was he doing _exactly_. No matter what it was, he was probably being amazing at it. And so pretty. Ah… why couldn’t he be with him instead of with Kaoru?

He looked at the blond on his side, noticing an equally displeased expression in his face. Izumi betted the other was thinking about how much he’d rather be with a girl than with him.

It wasn’t a surprise that neither of them was enjoying this time together.

They went to a couple of stores, with Izumi pointing at everything he thought could probably be of interest for the girl until Kaoru made his decision for something and bought it.

There was a quick exchange of a ‘thanks’ and a ‘whatever’ before they both started to walk over to the place that Izumi had been aiming for all along. It was a nice place, with good food that was maybe a bit too expensive. He had wanted to go and Kaoru’s suggestion was the perfect excuse for it.

So now, they were sitting across from each other in the restaurant, waiting for the meal Izumi had asked. Yes, only Izumi, because after watching the prices Kaoru suddenly decided just water was fine for him.

And damn this was awkward.

Even if they had some things in common –like going to the same school and being in the same class- it wasn’t as if they _talked_ with each other. Their units and clubs were different too. And both their hobbies and interests seemed to clash horribly.

With nothing to say and no interest in keeping a conversation either, they just silently browsed at social media in their phones.

“Ah!” Izumi found himself gasping loudly, face turning softer as he saw a casual pic of Makoto –and the rest of Trickstar- uploaded to twitter just a bit ago with the caption of ‘after training’ “I knew it~ Yuu-kun is always the cutest~”

The words came out as he was typing them, a habit he sometimes let slip when he wasn’t paying much attention. Or when he was completely overwhelmed by something, like the bright cuteness of Makoto.

“Who’s Yuu-kun?”

Still distracted in his phone, and overly pleased with the picture that he could now add to his album of Makoto’s pictures, Izumi replied without much care.

“Makoto Yuuki from Trickstar~ You must know about him, right? Wasn’t UNDEAD helping them out in the DDD or something?”

Kaoru’s only reply was an ‘ah’. The sort of faint ‘ah’ you do when realizing you’re out of chewing gum or when hearing an interesting fact, his lack of interest evident to anyone that was hearing. Yet Izumi was too deep into his own world to care.

“He’s the prettiest thing ever” he started, finally tearing his eyes away from the phone to look a Kaoru. An expression of pure bliss in his usual sour and stoic face as he practically shoved his phone in front of Kaoru to show him the picture “Don’t you agree?”

“… A guy is definitely a guy. What is so special about him?” Kaoru’s words didn’t warranted a reply, mostly a monologue to express his lack of understanding of Izumi’s wrecked way of seeing things.

“Are you blind or something? He has the prettiest face. And he’s really photogenic too. You cannot find a bad photo of him!” he insisted

“You said my face was your type right? Ah, I’m starting to doubt my looks now” Izumi found himself steaming up in anger right away. Couldn’t he take anything seriously?

“Hah? Don’t even begin to compare yourself to Yuu-kun. It’s disrespectful to him to be paired with your stupid face” he said, bringing back his phone since the blond didn’t seemed able to appreciate the beauty in it.

As soon as he saw the pure and sparkling smile of Makoto, his anger seemed to dilute, leaving him with the tender expression of a damsel once again.

 “You know? We used to model together before. He was really the most adorable little thing you could have seen. He would listen to everything I said, hold my hand when we walked and call me ‘onii-chan’ in that cute voice of him. Ahhh! Yuu-kun~”

“Wah, just what kind of weird play are you into?” Kaoru answered his rant with yet another light-hearted joke. At least he hoped it was a joke because otherwise, he’d be forced to kick him under the table.

“You can’t stop being rude, now can you? Don’t go tainting the pure memories of others with your weird ideas…” There it went, the kick he wasn’t able to fully contain, aiming for Kaoru’s shin from under the table and missing for just a bit.

He felt the sensation of Kaoru’s pants against the side of his shoe and damned Kaoru’s luck. The blond on the other hand, seemed to be grateful by it, a sigh of relief after jolting in distress at the feeling of the missed kick.

Izumi clicked his tongue and retreated his leg, resting his chin over the palm of his hand and looking out of the window. It had started to rain. Bad luck kept coming after him.

“Though, you know? He is very evasive with me nowadays.” He started, the feeling of rain making him feel down enough to speak out this usually concealed thoughts “He will run as soon as he sees me, not even receiving the handmade lunchboxes I’ve made for him… or the chocolates…”

“I would run the fuck away if you were giving me _handmade lunchboxes or chocolates_. Like that’s seriously gross.” Kaoru said, promptly imitating the sound of vomiting in a playful tone that Izumi could never get used to.

So there went another kick, this time giving right in the blank for an extra pained Kaoru leaning over the table until his forehead was resting against it. He looked like he was profusely apologizing. Good. A nice sight. Izumi approves of it.

“You don’t have the _right_ to taste my delicious homemade food anyway” he sulked quite obviously “Plus, you don’t have the right to call me gross when you act disgustingly clingy with the transfer student. She’s scared of you, isn’t she?”

There, enjoy the low blow Kaoru.

“You had to touch that… my weakness” Kaoru sighed, face finally lifting from the table. He still seemed somewhat pained but his stupid gesture only made Izumi want to kick him again. “She was so cute, saying she wasn’t used to be around guys I ended up being too pushy and now she avoids me everytime she sees me… ahh. How can I make her see that I’m not dangerous? I just want to get along with her~ maybe eventually get a kiss or something~”

“You’re the very definition of a Big Bad Wolf, isn’t it just logic that she’d run away as soon as she sees you? I mean, if she has any kind of survival instinct.” Izumi fidgeted with the phone in his hand. “Going around pushing your love into someone who just isn’t interested is just the worst.”

“Somehow you’re the last person I want to hear that from” Kaoru retorted. He was still in that joking mood of his so even this sulkiness didn’t felt as anything but a childish pout.

Even so, Izumi was left speechless

“Why can you chase around that guy no problem but when I go after a girl it suddenly is very bad?” Kaoru insisted, stabbing Izumi with his words, maybe without realizing it… or maybe full aware and playing him in his hand “I’m sure I’m harmless compared to you~”

“Hah? Don’t put us in the same category! So annoying” Izumi made an effort to fake indifference, to act like he wasn’t impressed or affected, his true thoughts coming out in the shape of words as if he was trying to convince himself of something “My love for Yuu-kun is much purer than any intentions you can have.”

Kaoru’s eyes didn’t seemed convinced, but he didn’t replied anymore.

_Pushing your love into someone who isn’t interested is the worst._

Izumi felt annoyed, attacked... but even more so, the feeling that there was something _similar_ between the two of them made him shiver. He could practically feel his stomach anxiously turning upside down inside his body.

He shouldn’t have said anything. It was obvious they couldn’t get along. And yet that strange feeling of affinity wouldn’t disappear, as if he had someone realized that there was something very similar between the two of them.

Coming here was a mistake. It’d be better if Kaoru just continued to be a convenient sex partner with an annoying personality.

They didn’t needed to know each other.

“Here’s your meal~” the waitress entered with a wide smile, making him wonder if she was just _that blunt_. But maybe it was good that she didn’t noticed the stagnant air before them, because now Kaoru had found another target to direct those golden eyes to.

He was prompt to try to seduce her, getting her number in a second.

And Izumi was glad he could once more see Kaoru as nothing but a frivolous playboy.

He didn’t wanted this feeling of ‘maybe we could understand each other’ that was appearing inside of him.

So he stomped on it and killed it on the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is! Chapter 2 of this story of mine. Is2g I don't know what happened by the end I didn't planned to make it end like this ;;
> 
> I'm already writing chapter 3 so wAIT FOR IT. I also want to write more chiaizu/kaoizu/chiakaoizu oneshots but I'll probably priorize finishing this long fic before writing more oneshots. IN ANY CASE YOU'LL SEE MORE OF ME... SOON
> 
> Also special thanks to my 2 betas this time around! My amazing datemate Gray and a new friend I got thanks to these fics, Remi! I'm really thankful to both of you for taking the time to check my fic and tell me your opinions/check my grammar! It means a lot to me!


	3. (Un)happy birthdays

Izumi was sitting in the floor of the practice room, few droplets of sweat on his forehead and a bottle of water in one hand. His blue eyes lost in his other hand, which he opened and closed over and over again. It didn’t took long before Arashi questioned about it, making Izumi frown and look away.

“It’s nothing” he said and there were no more questions.

It wasn’t anything serious, and he wasn’t about to inform his teammates on the hazards of having sex in the cramped space of a bathroom stall without being noticed. It surely can put a toll in your body no matter how flexible you are.

Red eyes that knew far too much looked at him with nothing but disbelief.

Ok, there _were_ other less dangerous choices than hiding in really uncomfortable places, rushing to finish while fearing to be found. But neither Izumi nor Kaoru were really interested in going together to a love hotel.

An easier choice would be to invite Kaoru over to his own place. He had done it before with some of his other regular partners, and it wouldn’t be a problem. His parents were always out and they hardly paid attention to him anyway.

He had considered that possibility before. But since that one outing they had, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

It was strange. But he just couldn’t.

He felt like something could –and probably would- change if he allowed Kaoru to go into his home. Into his room. To have some relaxed sex on a bed instead of a rough quickie hiding in a cramped room hardly even looking at each other.

So he never suggested it.

And Kaoru never did it either.

\--

November was here. He appreciated the progressively colder weather and the change in fashion to long coats and high boots. The rains from late autumn were still around, surprising at the start of the night and quelling down before morning.

Leo was back and Knights seemed to be recovering from their reputation fall at DDD. Everything was slowly setting down into the now peaceful Yumenosaki.

Ah, and it was his birthday.

He noticed when checking his schedule for the week -a red mark on top of the number two of the month. The date had arrived so suddenly he didn’t even had plans for it.

Even after he realized his birthday was approaching, he didn’t do a thing to fill the free time he had in the evening, in hopes –maybe irrational- that somehow, he’d get to spend that time with Makoto. That’d be an ideal plan for his birthday, he thought. Getting to spend time with the one he cared the most about.

With Makoto running away from him as soon as he spotted him, he missed any chance he could have to ask him out on that day. And before he knew, his birthday had arrived.

So now he was anxiously tapping at his desk, blue eyes looking at the blackboard without really processing anything written on it. So far –and just as expected, for he haven’t told about his birthday to anyone- no one had commented on it.

Which was good since he didn’t wanted to deal with awkward and light-hearted birthday wishes. Maybe if the rest of Knights or the tennis club had something planned out, he’d accept that an even enjoy it, since they were like family to him. But that was it. He didn’t cared about spending his birthday with anyone else.

And his priority was of course, Yuu-kun. He’d look for Makoto and _somehow_ convince him to spend the evening with him. Who knows? Maybe Makoto would remember the date from the time when they were really close, and have something prepared for him.

Even if he realized that was a baseless fantasy, he couldn’t help but indulge in it.

_Pushing your love into someone who isn’t interested is the worst._

Ah, there it was again. His own words being thrown at his face, even though it wasn’t like that.

Ignoring such thoughts, he jumped from his desk as soon as the bell rang and stormed out of the classroom. Careless sprint taking him to almost crash into a familiar face on the stairs. The stupid blond had been skipping classes and was probably going back to the classroom, with terrible timing at that.

“Senacchi?” Izumi gasped, trying to stop his feet at once so he wouldn’t have to stand the awkwardness of quite literally crashing with the blond.

Inertia however was never a fair player, and Izumi found that making a sudden break is not always the best course of action. Unable to fully stop, he found himself falling over the other’s chest, very much against his will.

It was good that Kaoru was strong enough to receive him without falling, hardly an step back as he braced himself for impact, his arms instinctively getting a hold of Izumi and keeping him close. He smelled good, like a breeze of spring had sneaked into this late autumn.

“Woah, that was dangerous.” Kaoru gasped, still holding at Izumi’s arms.

Still confused about what had happened, it took a couple of seconds for Izumi to shake off Kaoru’s grasp and step back, light red on his cheeks at the embarrassing situation he had been caught into.

“Did anything happened? It’s not like you to be running around in the halls like that” Kaoru added another question when he noticed Izumi had yet to say anything, tone mocking and unnecessarily playful.

“What do you care?” he stumbled on his words, a defensive gesture in his folded arms and the frown of his face.

Kaoru’s eyes seemed to narrow slightly, scrutinizing on Izumi’s expression in a very particular way. Soon enough, his expression changed to the usual silly and light-hearted one, eyes closed and a chuckle on his lips.

“Mn, I guess nothing?” the reply somehow was more annoying than not “Ah, but it’s good that I met you here. Wanna get together later today?”

Even if he said it like that, they never really did anything besides having sex with each other, so the intention was obvious. Izumi would have liked to look down at him with a sentence on the line of ‘Of course that’s the only thing you think about’, but he was equally guilty.

In fact, now that he thought about it, he had been so busy worrying about Makoto he haven’t indulged in the pleasure of sex with Kaoru in maybe two weeks. Which pretty much meant they haven’t even talked to each other in all that time.

Izumi sighed, shaking his head as he did so. He didn’t wanted to remember the anxiety that their conversation had stirred in him. Not when he was about to go meet Makoto.

“Too bad for you, but I have more important things to do.”

Izumi had no more words to exchange with him, and so turned away to continue his running. From the corner of his eye he managed to catch what seemed like Kaoru wanting to say something but stopping himself.

Not that he cared about that.

\--

The sun was setting when Kaoru finally walked out of the school. It wasn’t like him to stay for practice, usually sneaking to the commercial district as soon as possible to try and pick up some girls. Today however, he wasn’t feeling terribly enthusiastic about it.

He was too lazy to go all the way there, holding some hopes for the chance of meeting the producer and maybe convincing her to go to a date. Or that was the excuse he used towards his unit mates when they pointed at his strange behavior.

He knew however, even if he wouldn’t even admit it to himself, that the strange demeanors of certain white haired –and not the wolf-wannabe one- along the past few days was making him feel unsettled.

Since they never talked, he couldn’t really guess what was going on with Izumi. Whether he grew bored of their relationship, felt troubled by something or had been feeling unwell, Kaoru couldn’t know. And he shouldn’t care.

Even so, through all the classes he did attended to, his eyes kept getting drawn towards the distracted and progressively more dejected looking Izumi.

The reason for that could be his recent downheartedness, which made arise some unconscious need to busy himself with other people’s business to ignore his own. But it was still somewhat disturbing how concerned he felt for someone he –supposedly- didn’t cared about.

Now he regretted staying at school. There was no reason for him to do so, since the training places and schedules from different units were so far apart he wouldn’t really have a chance to meet with Izumi… Not only that, but he had the bad luck of being greeted by rain as soon as his own practice ended.

It was good that Adonis was thoughtful enough to have an extra umbrella -and even more to lend it to him! What a good boy! He would give him a cookie for being such a nice kohai.

Parting ways with the rest of his unit-mates, and since most of the shortcuts would mean getting rained on, Kaoru took the long way across the halls. When he finally reached the shoe racks, the sun had already set and there was no students left besides himself, leaving that silent and desolated feeling of a horror movie.

The sound of the rain harder now that he was so close to the door, Kaoru changed into his outside shoes. It wouldn’t be easy to pick on a girl in such a rain, but he still didn’t felt like going home today, maybe he could call one of his usual _friends_ … He took out his phone and started to play with it as he walked towards the exit, almost dropping it when his eyes caught on a familiar silhouette.

Shoulders low and back slightly curved, as if he had no energy left to keep the constant mask of his modeling career, it took a moment for Kaoru to realize it was Izumi and not someone else. Bag hanging from his right shoulder, he was holding a small box in his left hand. It seemed like a box for carrying pastries, but it didn’t had any mark or logo.

Kaoru took a deep breath, unsure of what to do now.

Izumi didn’t greeted him. He didn’t even seemed to have noticed his presence, so he could just continue walking and ignore this whole situation.

It wasn’t his duty to worry for Izumi. Their relationship wasn’t like that.

It had already happened once today. Izumi had pushed him back into the borders of this relationship. Borders that existed even if they never spoke of them out-loud.

That in mind, the best choice he could do was to ignore Izumi. Open the umbrella he had borrowed and continue towards the rain without looking back.

And yet he didn’t. His mouth moved before his hands were able to open the umbrella.

“How unusual of you to forget your umbrella~” was the jest that somehow appeared on his mouth without him planning it.

It took Izumi a moment to react to his voice, slowly turning towards him. In the dim light of early evening, Kaoru wasn’t able to detail on Izumi’s expression, but he noticed the lonely blue eyes and shaky soft lips, half-parted.

As if he had been surprised in the middle of a performance, Izumi rushed to compose himself, to cover up the momentary weakness with his usual mask. He stretched his back and adopted the pose of a model, expression soon becoming the mastered indifference that made it hard to tell what he was thinking.

“And how unusual of _you_ to be prepared” a perfect retort, if it was by the slight breaking of his voice by the end. Lips strongly pressed together, he seemed to find regret in his action.

“Oh? Are you gonna change your opinion of me now?” he joked. There was no reason for him to play along with this charade of ‘being alright’ but here he was, smiling for someone he wasn’t supposed to be considerate for.

“Hah? Having an umbrella isn’t nearly enough to change my opinion of you” his lips were still trembling, even if his voice was not.

“Well, then how about I walk you home?” he smiled, half a joke in his words, hands fidgeting with the umbrella down where Izumi couldn’t see.

The strangeness of the proposition seemed to throw Izumi out of pace, a long silence signaling the little creak in Izumi’s usually perfect mask. For just a second, Kaoru felt like he could glance at the loneliness in Izumi’s eyes.

“Wah, gross.” His words lacked weight, lips twitching in an attempt of grin that was left at a weak smile “Did you hit your head or something? I’m not a girl. Should you really be using those pick-up lines on me?”

“Does that sounds like a pick-up line to you? Have you like, gone out on dates before?” he immediately felt the sting of pain from a kick well directed to his shin. A yelp of pain followed by a little bending from his body.

“That was _so rude_. And _so uncalled for_ ” Izumi was sulking. This bitter expression suited his face much more than the sad and confused expression from before; it felt more like him.

“Yes, yes, whatever you say” he retorted with a low chuckle, a quick rub to his pained shin before straightening his back once again. “So? Are you going to leave me waiting for an answer like an idiot?”

“What? You were serious about walking me back?” Izumi was positively astonished, head slightly tilted to the side, eyebrows high on his face.

“Hey, even I worry about my classmates once in a while” even if he acted offended, there was more than enough reason for Izumi –or anyone- to distrust their ears in this situation. He’d made obvious that he couldn’t care less about relating with men. But he wasn’t a heartless monster.

“Is that so?” Izumi replied, indifference all over his tone. He even rolled his eyes away from him to look up at the black clouds yet again, maybe trying to guess how much longer the rain would persist.

After not as much as a couple of seconds in silence, he turned once more towards Kaoru.

“Do you like sweet things?” He asked, a slightly stubborn expression on his face.

“Mn, yeah, I guess you could say so. Why?”

“I’m not going to owe your frivolous ass any favors” Izumi started, lifting the box in his hand and showing it to Kaoru “You can have _one third_ of the cake as thank you for walking me home.”

Kaoru almost felt like laughing, lips betraying him and twisting into a smile anyway.

“You won’t even give me the whole cake? That’s some cheap thank you”

“Hah? If anything, this cake is _too good_ for you” Izumi added, smugness on the tone of his voice and the little leaning forward his body made “They baked it for my birthday, so be grateful I’m even willing to share it with you.”

Oh, a birthday cake? With ‘ _they’,_ Kaoru guessed Izumi was referring to the rest of Knights. They were famous for their sweets and all.

“Fine, fine, whatever you say~ However, won’t you get fat if you eat that much?” he teased as he finally opened the umbrella.

“God, how do you even manage to get dates when you run your mouth so much?” Izumi questioned, a couple of steps closer so he could stick his own body to Kaoru’s side, squeezing himself under the protective cover of the umbrella.

Kaoru looked at him from the corner of his eye. Izumi’s body heat felt strange in the middle of this cold November night. But he didn’t hated it.

“Well, I have nothing but compliments for pretty girls~” he replied, feeling quite soon an elbow to his ribs.

“That’s so rude. Are you implying I’m _not_ pretty?” Izumi barked in annoyance, the sound of his voice mixing up with the little splashes of the puddles under their feet as they started to walk forward.

“You might be pretty, but you’re still a guy” he said with a calm shrug.

“The ‘might’ is uncalled for!” Izumi insisted. And Kaoru found a chuckle on his own lips at how naturally this conversation was running.

What an odd little walk in the rain. It almost felt as if they had always got along this well.

The sound of the rain bouncing on top of the borrowed umbrella, and into the puddles around them, they both stuck as close to each other as they could. Cold wind throwing icy drops of rain directly towards them, they relayed in each other’s warmth.

\--

With the excuse of cutting the cake, Izumi invited Kaoru into his place.

It was an apartment in one of the higher floors of a slightly fancy building, minimalistic yet fancy furniture making the design rather tasteful. It was pretty, but it didn’t felt like a habited place. The perfectly balanced organization and the lack of any distinctive smell gave the feel of a staged room.

Izumi didn’t seemed to have any intension to linger around the living room either, walking straight into his own room as soon as he had found some cutlery and drinks to accompany the cake. Not even feeling like complaining, Kaoru silently followed right after him.

The liveliness in Izumi’s room contrasted with the stagnant sensation from the rest of the house. It was organized, but it wasn’t perfect. The covers just a bit messy as if he had folded them in a hurry, the desk full of music scores and theory books. The closet slightly open with the Knight’s unit uniform hanging from the side.

While Kaoru detailed in such things, Izumi had already walked forward. After leaving the cake and drinks on the desk, he hung both his and Kaoru’s bag from a perch.

“Take off your clothes” Izumi finally spoke, his words making Kaoru stagger.

“Wha-? Was that your real intention all along?” he joked.

“Hah? Don’t say stupid things. You’re not going to sit in my bed while wearing those wet pants. I’m not just going to be quiet while you dirty my stuff!”

Oh. Kaoru was just a bit disappointed.

“Come on, do it.” Izumi insisted “I’ll wash and dry them. If your shirt is wet give it to me too. Drying it over your body isn’t good.”

It was a bit hard to guess what was the real reasoning behind Izumi’s nagging –was he more worried about his covers or Kaoru’s health?- but it somehow felt like… a mom. Kaoru almost laughed at such ridiculous thoughts, finally giving in to Izumi’s orders.

The result being him sitting on Izumi’s bed in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. Right across from him, sitting on his rolling chair, Izumi was dressed similarly.

He had said something about washing his own clothes as well, but considering Izumi had plenty of clothes to choose from, his choice to be in nothing but underwear was clearly strange.

He wasn’t sure if Izumi was trying to be considerate in some weird way, or if he just felt more comfortable walking like that since he was in his own place, so he decided not to think much of it.

Even so, it was hard not to focus in that when Izumi’s white skin was highlighted by the tight black of his tank-top and underwear. Especially since his legs seemed so terribly soft and pretty, squishing softly against the chair.

“Here Kao-kun” eyes immediately moving away from Izumi’s legs, Kaoru reached for his plate. On it a full half of the cake instead of the promised third.

“Ah, so _this_ is a tsundere” he nodded, suddenly enlightened.

“Hah? Don’t get any weird ideas” Izumi scowled, further confirming Kaoru’s supposition “It just happened to be creamier than I expected, that’s all.”

“So you _are_ worried about you weight. That’s so girly of you” Kaoru smiled, fork sinking into the delicious-looking cake to cut a piece.

“Well, I take my job seriously, unlike some other people” the indirect was a bit too direct.

“You’re throwing that to me, aren’t you?” he chuckled “But hey, I have enough of acting like a good boy at home. I just want to relax at school and enjoy the company of cute girls~”

A silence followed, nothing but the sound of cutlery against the plates and of muffled chewing in the empty room.

“Yet here you are, spending time with a guy” Izumi retorted with a smug smile, legs uncrossing and crossing again as he changed which leg was on top. Kaoru’s attention momentarily going towards the alluring movement before returning to the cake.

The rain continued to roar outside.

“Ah, yes, yes. Not my ideal plan” Kaoru tried to divert the conversation away from himself “But the same goes for you, doesn’t it? You weren’t planning to eat this with me.”

Izumi’s hand stopped, the piece of cake he was bringing to his mouth unstable enough to fall if he didn’t ate it soon.

“…You’re right. I was hoping to share it with someone else” Right before the cream could fall, Izumi captured in his mouth, chewing on it from a little while as if to avoid talking anymore.

The nickname _Yuu-kun_ appeared on the back of Kaoru’s head. And it remained there, unvoiced as he didn’t felt like confirming his supposition.

“Well, they say sweets are good for heartbreaks, so this is convenient, huh?” he found himself tactlessly saying as he ate some more cake, a way to escape the responsibility of giving a proper answer.

Soon enough, he felt a light and playful kick against his leg, different from the more aggressive kicks that he had already received before more than once.

“You are such a jerk” He said, fork trapped in between his teeth.

Kaoru chuckled at the well-deserved comment before returning to his cake.

“Ah… But I’m not different, am I?” Izumi continued, even though he had no reason to do so. It was maybe the intimacy of being in his own room, or the calming sound of the rain hitting the window. Kaoru could agree, the atmosphere felt just right for sharing “He is afraid of me… or he hates me… or both. And I have no one to blame but myself… Yet I don’t know what to do… it might be too late for me.”

Izumi’s words were a whisper, a smile on the lack of tears.

And Kaoru felt the heavy weight of being told something he wasn’t expecting. Something he wasn’t ready to deal with. Shouldn’t Izumi ask someone who could give a better advice? He had his friends at Knights didn’t he?

But then again, there are times when talking to a stranger is easier. Maybe this was one of those times. Maybe the fact that they weren’t friends made it easier for Izumi to talk.

Even so, Kaoru didn’t really knew what to say.

He was always avoiding heavy topics, and even if he could comfort a crying girl until getting a smile, he didn’t felt such confidence when dealing with a man. And one as complicated as Izumi at that. Let him practice how to be friends with someone easier.

“Ah, you’re so put off by this” Izumi said, a fake light tone on his voice and a faint smile that seemed about to crumble at any second “You don’t need to say anything. Just stay there with that stupid face of yours until your clothes are dry. Then you can leave and we can forget this ever happened.”

Izumi’s expression was easier to read than usual. He was forcing himself to say that. Like a person whose love confession went wrong and tries to make it pass as a joke.

Of course, Kaoru could just pretend he haven’t noticed that expression. Take his free-pass out of this situation and forget it ever happened.

But, if Kaoru really left without saying anything, whatever relationship he and Izumi had –or could have- would break irremediably.

Izumi was proud like that. He wouldn’t show vulnerability twice. He wouldn’t even speak to him, much less agree to continue with their sexual encounters.

“You want something don’t you? Then just say it” he found himself asking. Even if he didn’t had to. Even if Izumi was nothing but a replaceable sex-partner.

…

There was a silence.

Heavy heartbeats in his chest being the loudest thing in the room, Kaoru stared at Izumi.

“Comfort me…” Izumi’s voice died out at the end. It almost seemed like he was fighting his own pride to ask for this “You’re good at that, aren’t you?”

It was unexpected. So much he could have laughed.

But he didn’t.

Instead, he held his breath and bit down on his lower lip.

This might be the first time he saw Izumi being honest. In the loneliness of those blue eyes, he found something terribly similar to what he usually saw in the mirror.

So he smiled, a breathless ‘ok’ in his mouth.

He reached forward, Izumi’s skin warm under his fingers. He squeezed a bit on the soft flesh of those tempting tights before roaming further up, hands passing over the lines of the underwear and sneaking under the fabric on Izumi’s tank top.

He could feel every reaction in his fingers. The longing in the arch of Izumi’s back and the loneliness in the way he held his breath. The eagerness to be touched in his whole body.

He moved further up, revealing the white of Izumi’s skin as he did so.

He followed the line of Izumi’s back and surrounded his torso. He cupped his chest with both hands and massaged it softly before reaching for his nipples, playing with them in the way he knew Izumi liked it.

Close as they were, face to face and finally with some decent lighting –even if it was only the dim one coming from Izumi’s desk- he could for once, see Izumi’s expression. The way his eyelids lowered themselves when he was pleased, the tender red of bashfulness on his cheeks, lips slightly parted and a deep breath held inside his body.

He had never thought he wanted to see Izumi’s face. He always thought it might put him off to know who was he touching… but that was, surprisingly, not the case. His own cheeks burning slightly as his heart jumped inside his chest.

Soon, Kaoru felt the warmth of Izumi’s arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling him closer. So close he was unable to see Izumi’s expression, the model’s face now hidden on the crook on his neck.

Izumi’s hair smelled like fresh mint.

“Be gentle” Izumi breathed against his neck when Kaoru laid him down in bed.

“Ok, ok~” he said, nuzzling the soft silver hair before moving back.

As if he had just realized the widening distance, Izumi’s arms finally released him after a while. Reluctance as he clung to Kaoru’s shoulders for a bit longer before fully releasing him.

Kaoru moved down and leaned over Izumi’s stomach, covering the white skin in front of him with kisses. From the line of his underwear, he followed through his abdomen and all the way to his chest, fingers tagging along in his exploration with feather-like strokes. He licked at Izumi’s sensitive nipples, sucking and biting just enough to make Izumi shiver in pleasure.

Izumi didn’t looked at him not even once, eyes covered and moans muffled by the white of his hands. Was he hiding his embarrassment? Or covering his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see Kaoru? He couldn’t really being to guess what it meant. So he decided to leave it at that.

Moreover, he had a task at hand right now. To console Izumi until he forgot whatever made him sad earlier that day. If possible, he also wanted to lessen the deeply rooted loneliness that he had managed to see now that Izumi’s mask had cracked.

It, of course, wasn’t him being nice… he just happened to have a similar loneliness himself. A similar craving for affection.

He took his time to enjoy Izumi’s body, kisses and touches continuing for tortuously long minutes.

He didn’t stopped until Izumi was thoroughly turned on, panting and moaning, thighs rubbing against themselves in a wordless beg for mercy. With a last kiss over Izumi’s collarbones, Kaoru turned him over, making him rest over his stomach.

Using the lube Izumi asked him to get from the drawer, he started to prepare him, mouth continuing the game of kissing, this time over Izumi’s back.

One finger, two fingers, and then three. He took it as a game, a competence to see how many sweet moans he could get out of Izumi’s mouth. To see how he liked it and where, did he liked it when he pushed further in, or was it better when he made circles with his fingers? Did he liked when he rubbed him or when he spread his fingers? He tried all sort of things, taking his sweet time until learning everything he could of Izumi’s preferences when being fingered. His prize the reaction of the model, melting by the intense please, biting on the pillow to try and hold his voice in.

Only when Izumi was on the brink of cumming did Kaoru take his fingers out.

He wordlessly guided Izumi’s body, lifting his waist and chest from the bed until he was in all fours. The feline curve of the model’s back seducing his mouth, he let a drizzle of kisses fall over it yet again. It gave him the time to search for a condom his size in Izumi’s drawer and put it in. A bit of a struggle considering how many different sizes and types the silver-haired kept in there…

_How many men have been here before me?_

_How many more will keep coming once I leave?_

Questions with no answer. Questions he –probably- didn’t wanted an answer for.

So he pushed them back, forcing himself to forget he had even thought of them, eyes once more focused in nothing but Izumi’s tender and beautiful body. The white skin and the perfect shape of it.

He left an open-mouthed kiss on the nape of Izumi’s neck, chest pressed against the other’s back and right arm wrapped around his waist. His other hand guiding himself to Izumi’s entrance. Then he pushed.

He felt Izumi’s slow breathing and raising heartbeats against his own chest. The irregular panting and low moans so close he could _feel_ them.

There was so much to notice when he didn’t have to rush. All the sounds that came from Izumi’s mouth. All the movements of his body. The intense pleasure and heat that came from his tight insides.

Today’s sex was so different in so many ways.

It was slow and tender. He had the leisure to do as he pleased.

So he roamed Izumi’s body with his hands. He enjoyed the feeling of those soft thighs and firm butt-cheeks, and explored the foreignness of Izumi’s more manly aspects when touching his abdominals and up his chest. He played with his nipples, making him cry out.

Izumi soon turned into nothing but tender moaning, hips rocking back and body chasing after Kaoru whenever he neglected the demanded ministrations, as if requesting to be touched more. To be caressed and kissed more. To be _loved_ more.

It wasn’t too long before Izumi came, already over-stimulated by all the foreplay from before. Back arching and head thrown back until it was practically resting on Kaoru’s shoulder. His voice climbed up several tones, soft and sweet in Kaoru’s ears and his whole body shivered in pleasure.

Kaoru stopped all movements when it happened, just holding Izumi close so he wouldn’t fall back to the bed… Should he keep going or stop here? Today he was here to pleasure Izumi, so it wasn’t up to him to decide.

“More… Kao-kun” saliva dripping from his mouth, sweat covering his white skin and eyelids low, Izumi pleaded. One of his hands moving up from the bed to reach at Kaoru’s head, sinking his fingers into the blond hair, Izumi brought him a bit closer, lips pressing themselves against his cheek in a strangely adorable kiss “ _More…_ ”

“Sure, Senacchi. As much as you want”

They had never done it more than once, always rushing to try and finish at the same time or at least pretty close so they could continue with their day.

Today was a day of many firsts.

It was the first time they walked out of school together and the first time Kaoru was allowed in Izumi’s room.

It was also the first time he saw some of the truth in Izumi’s eyes, and the first time he felt something other than lust or annoyance towards him.

The first time he took so much time to love Izumi’s body and the first time Izumi kissed him… even if it was only in the cheek.

With so many firsts already put one on top of the other… another one wouldn’t change a thing.

He didn’t knew what urged him to do it, but he turned Izumi around, tenderly guiding him until he was laying back on the soft bed. He caressed that soft waist, and followed the line of his legs, spreading them open so he could sneak in between.

One hand aiding the model in keeping his waist up and other reaching to that soft face, he brushed the silver hair so it wouldn’t cover the precious blue of his eyes.

Then, he pushed inside.

It was the first time they did it facing each other. And because of that, it was also the first time Kaoru saw the face Izumi made when receiving him inside. That needy gesture, tongue rolling over his own upper lip and half-lidded eyes tarnished in lust.

He went in just a bit faster than the first time, Izumi’s legs wrapping themselves around his waist once he was fully sheathed. He sighed, slowly… enjoying the warm pleasure of those insides.

Izumi’s arms soon followed the lead of his legs by surrounding Kaoru in a hug.

He could feel the softness of Izumi’s hands over his back and his warm breath against his shoulder as Izumi hid his face against it for a second time today.

Sinking his fingers in the soft mess of Izumi’s silver hair, his other hand holding Izumi’s waist up by a bit, Kaoru started to pound into him again.

He felt Izumi squirming under him, legs squeezing him hard as if to prevent him from moving too far away. As if telling him to stay inside. It felt good… to be desired.

He didn’t last long, teeth clenching hard together as he finally came, leaving Izumi with a slightly unsatisfied yet hopeful expression. A face that pleaded for more.

He took off the used condom and made a knot on it before throwing it away. Blue eyes focused in him all along. So he smiled, fishing for another condom from the desk.

Izumi received him back with his legs spread open and an inviting expression, the sight of the white body given itself to him making Kaoru’s blood boil. How could he miss such a sight all this time?

Surrendering to Izumi’s desire, he laid once more on top of him. Bodies overlapping, tangling to each other. In it a pleasure they haven’t quite experienced before.

Drunk in each other’s presence and drowning into the growing current that enveloped them, they continued to do it… Over and over again. They followed after each other, trying to find the timing where they would both reach ecstasy in synchrony.

After knowing that such a pleasure existed…

Would he… would _they_ be satisfied with the type of casual sex they had before?

Kaoru looked at Izumi, at his desperate face and his –still- lonely eyes.

He hadn’t voiced any name at all.

\--

“It’s still raining…” Izumi was sprawled across the bed, hair all fluff since he dried and brushed it without styling. Blue eyes gazed at the droplets of water that desperately hung from the crystal of his window before rolling down. Head resting over crossed arms, the longer sleeves of the sweater he used as nightwear brushed softly against his cheeks as he turned around to look at Kaoru.

The blond was sitting on the edge of the bed, practically naked as he had just came back from the shower. His back almost a C as he dried his hair with a towel. From this angle, Izumi couldn’t quite see the expression in Kaoru’s face, and he wondered if that was a good or a bad thing.

“The drier already finished…”

His voice drowned in the silence without finding an answer.

Was Kaoru even listening to him? Slightly bothered by the lack of attention, Izumi reached forward with his left hand to touch him. However, his fingers stopped themselves before actually reaching the blond.

Everything had been so different today, he almost forgot… that they weren’t in _that kind_ of relationship.

Kaoru had only played along with his selfish wish and consoled him. That was it. Nothing more and nothing less.

He retreated his hand softly.

“You have to get going…or you’ll miss the last train”

There was a silence so long Izumi almost repeats himself, but it wasn’t necessary.

“Hmmn, I don’t really feel like going home, you know?” Kaoru’s tone was light-hearted and almost playful. As if he had just decided it was too much of a bother to leave.

It was hard to tell if he was lying when he couldn’t see Kaoru’s face, but he could almost feel a bit of loneliness in his tone of voice.

If his memory didn’t failed him… wasn’t Kaoru’s birthday right after his own?

Any normal person would look forward to spending such a day with their family… he shook his head. They were exactly… _normal_.

In fact, he couldn’t say he understood Kaoru’s family predicaments, only knowing what little he had caught from Kaoru’s occasional slips of the tongue. That his family was strict. That he probably didn’t get along with his father.

Maybe Kaoru’s tone was intentional, planned so Izumi would pity him enough to let him stay over. After all, the blond was quite proficient in making others do exactly as he pleased. More cunning in nature than he would admit.

“Then just stay the night” Even so, Izumi willingly stepped into Kaoru’s plan. It wouldn’t sit well with him to owe Kaoru anything.

“Eh, can I?” He asked, finally turning to look at Izumi. The towel fell from his head to his shoulders, revealing a silly smile on his face and messy wet hair.

Bothered by the sight, Izumi moved closer to Kaoru. Getting on his knees, he reached at the towel, resuming the drying of blond hair that Kaoru himself had forfeited.

“You need to dry it properly” he complained between his teeth “And yeah sure. You can stay in the guest room I guess”

“Heh, Senacchi, you have a guest room?” Kaoru asked, hands lowering themselves as he –seemingly- accepted being groomed by the model.

“Hah? I wouldn’t tell you to stay if I didn’t” he said, mild surprise at how hoarse his own voice sounded “Wait, were you thinking of sleeping in bed with me or something?”

He expected Kaoru to retort with one of his usual lines: ‘Ugh, I’d rather not sleep in bed with another man’ or ‘that’s just gross’. But he was left waiting in vain. Kaoru didn’t say anything at all.

Maybe the lonely tone he caught on before was not staged, and something was really troubling Kaoru…

“I could also bring a futon into this room…” he thought out loud, a test for Kaoru’s awareness.

“A futon… Sounds kind of cool. I don’t think I’ve had slept in one of those in a while”

“That’s because you keep skipping the school camps” he nagged.

“I really don’t want to be in a cramped space with nothing but men, you know?”

“Now that sounds more like you” Izumi smiled, letting the towel to fall over Kaoru’s shoulders once again to pass his fingers over the still wet hair “You should use the hairdryer too.”

“Senacchi is always so uptight~ leave it like that, it’s just a bother anyway”

“You aren’t going to sleep anywhere with the hair like that” he insisted “if it bothers you so much then I’ll do it for you”

“…then, I might take your offer~”

Izumi’s words were meant as a challenge. He wasn’t expecting Kaoru to accept.

Yet, he went through with it.

Fingers sinking into the soft golden hair, warm wind blowing against it, he untangled and brushed it tenderly. He even went as far as to bring one of his brushes to properly groom that pretty blond hair.

Kaoru’s hair now smelled to the same fresh mint shampoo…

How unusual it was… to have someone else smell like him.

Kaoru’s breathing soothed as the brushing continued. So much he even wondered what to do if the blond fell asleep while sitting. Which was luckily not the case.

Once he was over with that, he went to the other room to get the futon. Almost kicking Kaoru so he would help, he put it down on the floor right beside the bed.

Light turned off, Izumi slipped into his bed. It was already past his usual sleep hour, so he was sure to fall asleep soon.

“Are you feeling better?” Kaoru’s voice was unexpected, making Izumi turn around to look at him. Which helped none in the dark room.

“Yeah… somehow.”

“Good” he could almost guess a smile in the shadows “What happened anyway?”

A silence. Izumi pursed his lips and clenched his hands on the sheets. Kaoru’s warmth remained over his skin, giving him an unfamiliar feeling of reassurance.

“I just realized once more how hated I am… how delusional I am. I thought I was ready to be hated if that would protect him, but I was wrong. He didn’t needed me to protect him… and I… I can’t stand his hate.”

Before he realized, he was already talking way too much. Maybe because he couldn’t see Kaoru’s face in the darkness, it was easier to talk. To pretend he was talking to himself.

“But it’s already too late for me… I’ve made too many mistakes…”

“That makes two of us. Being hated I mean. And well, doesn’t everyone makes mistakes?” Kaoru’s voice was cheerful even then, making Izumi wonder how was he able to keep that up. And also wonder if he was trying to cheer him up.

“I don’t like being paired up with you” he whispered.

“Wah, that’s cruel Senacchi” Kaoru chuckled.

“But you’re right. We are… a bit similar.”

After going this far, no matter how much he convinced himself that he had no right to ask nor a duty to worry, he couldn’t help but do so. And so… after a silence full of hesitation, Izumi spoke up again.

“You’re feeling down too, aren’t you? It’s kinda weird just talking myself… so if you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

“Senacchi being kind feels so weird…”

“Did you really had to ruin the mood like that?”

“Haha, sorry… it’s just _weird_.”

Izumi sighed. He had to accept it _was_ weird. This whole situation.

“I don’t really want to talk about it… it’s just silly stuff back at home anyway…”

“Hmmn”

“I just… don’t want to be there tomorrow. You know?”

He didn’t know about Kaoru’s plans… but he had the day off himself.

No class or practice to attend to. He was pretty sure there were no events either, though it wasn’t as if he knew of every single B1 event. Maybe they could…

Izumi pushed the breaks of his mind. The fact that he had thought of spending the day with Kaoru throwing him out of pace. Just what was he thinking of?

“Well, just take your time to leave tomorrow” he finally whispered.

And somehow, he felt like he could almost _see_ Kaoru smiling.

\--

He woke up startled.

He wasn’t sure what he had dreamed about, all memories of it vanishing the moment his eyelashes parted to show him an unfamiliar room covered in early morning sunshine.

He sat down on the futon –a futon?- and turned to look around, still slightly disoriented.

The books on the desk, the uniform hanging by the door. The two school bags still in the same perch Izumi had hung them from the night before.

Right… he had stayed at Izumi’s room.

However, the owner was not around. The bed already tided up, leaving the futon in which Kaoru had slept to be the only messy place in the whole room.

On the right side and folded into a perfect square, Kaoru found his own uniform. A chuckle on his lips, he dressed up and rolled down the futon before walking out of the room with it, hoping he could find Izumi and ask him where to put this.

However, such thoughts were distracted by a sweet and delicious smell. The sound of a frying pan along with that of cutlery being carefully managed mixed with beautiful singing.

Peeking at the kitchen, Kaoru found Izumi cooking. Short shorts hardly below the line of his ass, loose t-shirt squeezed around his waist by the line of the apron’s bow.

Probably noticing the sound right behind him, Izumi turned back, white hair swinging softly over his forehead and long eyelashes reflecting the morning light.

“Morning Kao-kun~” Izumi dragged his voice like usual, yet his tone was a bit perkier –or maybe gentler?- than usual “What you staring like an idiot for? Breakfast is almost done so go leave that at the guest room already…”

Kaoru stood there for yet another moment, silence if it weren’t for the tick-tack of the wall-clock, its purple face standing out in the white tiles of the kitchen.

Izumi stirred the bacon with one hand, eyes moving to that for a second before returning to Kaoru. His free hand reaching for the long bangs of white that fell over his face to tuck them behind his ear.

His lips seemed just a bit wet.

“What? Go to the guest room. Now. It’s the door in the corner, by the left side of the living. Put the futon inside the sliding closet on top of the pillows.”

Awoken by Izumi’s words, Kaoru moved away from the hall and into the guest room. He followed the instructions and tucked away the futon before returning to the table.

Izumi had already took off the apron and was sitting by the table, long white legs crossed softly and back stretched out like a cat, hardly even resting on the back of the chair.

In front of Kaoru’s chair, a delicious meal. Orange juice, bacon and eggs, fruit salad and omuraisu, sided by warm toasts with plenty of butter.

“… For me?” he questioned, lifting a finger to point at his face. A smile of disbelief marking it from side to side.

“Hah? Do you see anyone else here?” Izumi retorted, annoyance in his voice.

So Kaoru looked down once more. It almost seemed like too much. Until he started eating, and the delicious flavor made him feel like it might be too little to satiate his appetite.

“You sure eat with gusto” Izumi mentioned, and Kaoru lifted his eyes to see him.

The model was resting his cheek on his right hand. An apple disappearing one bite at the time in between soft lips.

“Eh? You aren’t eating?” Kaoru asked, promptly putting another piece of bacon in his mouth.

“Are you blind Kao-kun? I _am_ eating.” Izumi hissed, voice somehow lacking in ill intent. A strange sensation on his shin, Kaoru looked down to see Izumi’s foot pushing against him in a teasing way “I can’t eat that many calories in the morning… especially after all that cake last night.”

“So? I was sure I helped burning those calories last nig-” the teasing push of Izumi’s foot turn into a strong kick that made him choke on his words “That hurtssss…”

“You talk too much”

Maybe that was right. Kaoru shrugged and continued to wolf down the different parts of the meal. It was all delicious. So much he couldn’t complaint about anything!

He had said something about running from Izumi’s homemade meals… but this was all so tasty he wanted to retract that!

However, he did found odd that Izumi would be making all this effort in cooking when he was just eating an apple.

He looked up once more, gold and blue meeting through the crossing sunlight of early morning. Izumi’s hair was a fluffy mess, falling from his ear and covering yet again part of his face. His skin looked smooth and bright with the light of the sun falling over it.

A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips.

“Birthday Kao-kun~”

…

“Happy birthday to you too, Senacchi”

“Idiot, you should have said that last night” Izumi’s smile turned into a giggle.

Golden eyes widened at the never seen sight, motions all stopping at once.

Was Izumi always this pretty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while since it ended up being such a looong chapter, but I really wanted to show the little changes in their relationship. I'll be glad if you all find the little differences in this chapter to your liking.
> 
> Once more, thank you to my beloved beta Gray for checking it out~ I love you hun. I changed a couple of things after their correction, so if there's any mistake that's me being silly.
> 
> Also thanks to the people that have left me kudos/comments. I'm really happy to see people are enjoying it! If you liked this chapter please consider leaving a comment! It would make me really happy!!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I've had this idea for the longest time and I just decided to go with it. Just, friends with benefits who slowly start to fall in love with each other without realizing it! And thinking the other doesn't really feel that way! Isn't that just the sweetest type of pinning?! And it just seemed to fit this couple -which is one of my faves- SO OF COURSE I WENT FOR IT.
> 
> I'm not sure how long will this be, but I'm guessing maybe... 10 chapters?  
> If you liked it please let me know with a comment!


End file.
